


The Ramblings of Someone Locked in a Home, Surrounded by Nature's Devastation

by UnoriginalAtBest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurricane Harvey, Personal Experience, Rambling, Tropical Storm Harvey, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoriginalAtBest/pseuds/UnoriginalAtBest
Summary: My experience in the aftermath of Tropical Storm Harvey.





	The Ramblings of Someone Locked in a Home, Surrounded by Nature's Devastation

**Author's Note:**

> This shit hit me hard, okay. It's traumatizing hearing all of these noises, looking out and only seeing water covering everything you know. I have nightmares about this storm. It is not something to take lightly.

Silence. Terrible, terrible heart-wrenching silence.It suffocates the world around me in a thick sheet. I cannot explain it, exactly. The only way you would be able to understand is if you were here at this very moment, but you are not, and that is a gift from the stars.

The silence, it is not a normal silence. It is not the white noise you experience when everyone stops talking for a few moments. It is not the silence that washes over you when you are in a closed off room. It is a different silence. It is one filled with noises. A silence filled with noise.

Noise, noise, noise so quiet and detailed you have to strain to understand it. You can hear the helicopters passing, you can hear the drip drop of rain, and you can hear the sound of boats plowing through the water that devoured your home. But are you listening?

Are you listening to the sighs of relief from the rescued people now sitting in the back of a boat? Are you listening to the sobbing from each and every house, whether empty or not? Are you listening to the loneliness that laces the words of every person you talk to, even though the only people you can speak with are ones who have been in the same home as you for years. "So how are they lonely?" Well, we all are.

Every person, every being, every single solitary human is lonely. There are no cars passing by. There is no bustling of normal human life. We are isolated from everyone, everything, even the universe itself. We have travelled to another realm entirely, and we do not know how to get out, and even if we do...all of our things stay behind.

The moment we leave our homes for dead is the moment we throw away all of our household memories and material possesions.

The moment things are no longer silent is the moment we are free from the confines of objects we cherished for years.

Whether that is good or bad is up to you.

There is no right or wrong. Sometimes life means more than the things you bought at the store when you had your very first dollar. Sometimes noise is better than quiet, because a silence like this; a silence filled with boats and helicopters and inaudable sobbing from the doors of every home...sometimes bustling crowds are better than this.

So cherish the noise. Cherish the sound of someone rambling about the things they love, even if they strike a nerve. Cherish the background of washing dishes or a muffled TV. Cherish the cars that zoom by on the road. Cherish your things, your home, your belongings, and do not forget to say "hi" to forgotten items every once in a while.

You honestly, truly do not understand how important to you they are once the threat of leaving them behind comes along.

So clutch them, hold them dear. Love the simple things, for they will not always be around.

Love the noises. Love the noises.

Please, for the love of god, do not forget to love  
the  
noises.

**Author's Note:**

> ///


End file.
